Periwinkle Days
by BreadCrumble
Summary: A collection of Lu x Aisha one-shots. All will be rated T for slight swearing and little amounts of suggestive material.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to start off by thanking everyone for supporting my first Lu x Aisha story, Reconnecting to a Human. To be honest, I had no idea people would actually bother reading about such a rare pair, let alone one that's done by my derpy writing. I'm very grateful for all the reviews and favs that kept me going.**

 **That aside, I've decided to start on a one-shot collection for this ship. Don't worry, I'm still going to update "Of Orange and Crimson," during my free time. I'll try my best to finish "A Year to Remember" by early 2017 as well.**

* * *

 **Title:** Missing Out Breakfast

 **Summary:** There are some things better left unknown, than discovered. Ciel finds that out the hard way.

 **Character info:** Everyone's in their Imperial Class path (NB, EM, GA etc.)

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Rena had just finished preparing breakfast. By just the waft of freshly toasted bread and cooked bacon, most of the members of the El Search Party had congregated at the dining table. A light buzz of chatter surrounded the room as the El Chasers settled in their respective seats. Elsword was the first to grab a slab of meat from the dishes; which earned him a reprimanding remark – and slap – from Eve. Raven remarked the elf with a "Good morning," before partaking in the meal prepared. Likewise, Chung smiled in greeting as he thanked Rena for the food. Ara was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and a loud growl came from Elesis's stomach. Many started giggling as the embarrassed knight started hurriedly filling her plate with eggs and bacon. Add snorted to the cacophony, pouring some creamer in his coffee.

Despite all these usual shenanigans, Rena noted the furrowed eyebrows of a certain demon butler.

Ciel had an evident expression of worry on his face. He sighed as he checked his pocket watch. He knew that his master was not the type to be late for mealtimes. After a minute of fidgeting, the Royal Guard back-tracked to the dorms in the second floor. The Grand Archer found herself following the 26-year old, curious as well of the whereabouts of the two missing El Search Party members.

* * *

"Aisha and Lu, correct?" Ciel gruffly asked, his back still turned at the elf. Rena was caught by surprise at how the blue-haired male was able to detect her presence. "Hahaa… yeah, I'll make sure they learn their lesson for skipping breakfast," Rena tried to lighten the mood with a clenched fist and a throbbing anger vein. Ciel forced a chuckle. Silence then enveloped both butler and blonde as they ascended the stairs. Their destination wasn't far.

By the time they reached Lu's room, muttering and whispers could be heard.

"This is strange, is that Aisha in her-" Rena mumbled, but Ciel cautioned her to keep quiet as they listened. A few moments passed before the Royal Guard tried the door. "Locked?" his eyebrow quirked at the rather unusual situation. It was rare for Luciela to bolt her quarters.

Both pointy-eared individuals practically stopped cold when they heard the following:

"Aisha… please let go of me," Lu whimpered from the inside. Ciel was shocked – and that was an understatement. ' _My master sounds so vulnerable…_ _I never thought I'd live to hear that happen,'_ thought the blue-haired butler.

"Let me just tie you down then," came a teasing voice from inside, which Rena could only assume was Aisha's.

"Now Luciela, you better follow what I say unless you want another mess here." came the Elemental Master's voice again.

 _'These are things I probably should not be hearing,_ ' the two intruding adults unanimously thought. However, they felt their legs were paralyzed to the floor, unable to move.

"Now, we'll go slowly so that you won't get hurt, okay?" Aisha said softly, tone laced with danger. "Uuuu… please-" Lu was cut off by her own moaning. Muffled groans and whines could now be heard from the room, and Rena really thought she shouldn't be hearing all of this. "Ciel…" but a hand was hastily clamped to the elf's mouth. It was a rather indecent sight to be seeing the butler's piercing eyes locked to the door before them. Rena noticed too late the hint of blood trickling down his nose.

"Come on, stop resisting. We're already late for breakfast, plus we have to clean up the clutter you made here." Aisha said between grunts.

"B-but... it hurts... AAAGH! AISHA!"

A second awkward silence – save for Lu's heavy panting – permeated the supposed empty hallway.

Rena checked to see of the sky was still blue. _'Check._ ' Was the sun blue too? _'Nope, still same color_.' Pink trees? _'Nope, they're green.'_ The elf wasn't caring anymore of the fact on what these girls were probably doing. She was more concerned of the fact that Lu was at the bottom – being dominated by an 18-year old mage.

"Heh, the girls would laugh if they heard you saying those things…" The archer could hear the magician's wicked laugh. "Don't they do this to each other all the time?" Even Rena wasn't spared from the mental images running around her head. The elf found herself leaning against the wall, her muscles weak from the thought of Aisha and Lu doing it inside said room.

It seemed that breakfast was all but forgotten by the four individuals.

* * *

"Hey! There you two are! Elsword took all the bacon again." Great time for Chung to come by. "Ciel's nose is bleeding, Rena-" but the blonde male was instantly silenced by the demon queen's cry.

"GAAH! AISHA, STOP ALREADY!"

The three remained silent for one, then two, then three seconds. Grunts and pants of the same intensity could be heard coming from the Noblesse's room.

"Are they...?" Chung trailed off hoping that what he was thinking wasn't the case but unfortunately for him, Ciel just nodded. The Iron Paladin shook his head in disgust. "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding-" Rena had pressed a finger on the noisy cannon-wielder's lips to signal him to remain quiet.

"Aisha you idiot, stop. You don't know how to properly mnnmnffmnf-" the sound of something being stuffed in the noble's mouth could be heard.

"Can it, Luciela. I'll do this because it gets in my way when we're together." This rather commanding side of Aisha was new for Chung to hear. "And you better stop complaining or I'll stop trying to be gentle."

Both Ciel and Rena now had their knees on their chins, and were leaning on the door, their imaginations running free. Not to mention, they still have their noses dripping buckets of blood now. Chung sweat-dropped, but even he wasn't immune to thinking of possible indecent situations occurring in Lu's room. Needless to say, there were things you shouldn't be fantasizing about your teammates.

"Ugh, if you won't stop flailing on the bed, I'm bringing you to the floor," they heard Aisha say. A loud thud was heard afterwards. A small whimper was heard as Lu complained that it hurt. "Still going to fight back?" questioned the purple-haired mage. "J-Just... finish it already," moaned Lu.

By now, Raven had finished eating and was headed back to his room. As he strolled by, he saw the three frozen figures of his fellow comrades outside the treacherous room. "What's the matter-"

"Ah! Ow… Aisha! Stop it! I'll just-" Another thud.

"..."

* * *

"Is that Lu with Aisha…?" Asked the Blade Master, and three just nodded without even looking at him. Raven stared at the door, his mouth agape.

"This isn't going to disturb me when we finish," Aisha grunted – she sounded evidently tired and impatient. "So just cooperate will you? Be a good little girl, and I won't tell anyone what I did here." They heard the Elemental Master's rare threatening voice from inside. "B-but… don't pull too hard," what surprised them more was the submissive voice that could only be Lu's.

"And are they..." Raven started and received another nod from the butler.

"I don't believe this" scoffed the half-Nasod, and was about to open the door when Ciel tackled him, grabbing his arm. "You better not..." He gasped, holding Raven down. "I don't want to see anything that would disgrace my master."

"Come on," Rena tried to hide the rather rude giggle escaping her lips. "You're probably dying to know what's happening behind these walls." The Royal Guard bit his tongue at the realization, but Chung was a step ahead of them.

"I had higher respect for you, Ciel," the Hamel prince simply regarded. "Please step aside," the paladin paved a way in front of the door, before he forcefully yanked the door hinges away. The remaining three, unable to contain their curiosity peered from behind the shortest male.

* * *

The facts;

First, both females were fully clothed inside the room.

Second, the two were doing nothing similar to what the mental images portrayed. Lu was sprawled flat on the floor, and Aisha was standing on top of the demon. She was pulling on Lu's long white hair and in turn, forcing the Noblesse's head up.

Last, there was a myriad of rubber bands bunched up in Aisha's free hand.

The reality: Aisha had poured her efforts into tying Luciela's knee-length hair to a more manageable one.

Aisha stared at them with a tired face. Since one eye was covered by sweat-drenched purple bangs, they could only speculate that expression from the exposed one. Lu glared at them with annoyance, trying to conceal hints of sobs and whines.

The Noblesse's room looked relatively normal. The usual items were there – besides the Elemental Master's staff being next to her discarded gauntlets. The tables and chairs were all upright and nothing looked complete disarrayed, except for his bed which looked like as if a tornado had swallowed it.

"Let go, midget. My scalp and neck really hurt!" Luciela gave an annoyed snarl to the mage, who just scoffed, and grabbed another mass of snow-bleached hair, jerking Lu's head in an even more uncomfortable position. This earned another loud growl of pain from the demon queen. "Only if you say 'please,'" muttered the younger of the two girls. A begrudging utter of "Please…" was heard from whimpering noble.

"B-breakfast is ready?" Rena coughed, trying to get both girls' attention. She was utterly ignored. That was when Raven stepped in – already free from Ciel's grasp.

"Would you two use more appropriate words? These three have been thinking that you've been doing something other than tying Lu's hair." Raven commented.

The two girls suddenly realized what the Blade Master had just said. A bright red blush graced both their cheeks. In seconds, Lu had her claws back on, and started chasing – especially Ciel – out of the mansion, a multitude of spears aimed in his direction. Chung and Rena were also not spared from lightning showers and raining meteors.

* * *

 **Well this is actually a reboot'd story of an old OTP. I have grown tired of it, so I decided to rewrite it and put Aisha and Lu on the spotlight. To the reviewer who wanted something more racy... I'll cook one up soon hahaha.**

 **~BreadCrumble**


	2. Chapter 2

**... It's been more than a year since chapter 1 of this series. I'm so sorry, and I've devoted more on drawing and playing online games (demnit Elsword). Hopefully this test-drive of writing (yeah I'll need practice again) would suffice for now. On to the story!**

* * *

 **Note: Events are not related to the first fic. The setting takes place post-Lanox, and pre-Elysion.**

 **Title:** Spring Cleaning

 **Summary:** Not everyone is game for a round of cleaning the El Search Party mansion - especially with several plights on the way.

 **Character info:** Everyone's in their Imperial Class (Nb & EM)

* * *

One would've thought that with Scar no longer around, the famous El Search Party should have more time on their hands. True, members like Elesis and Chung are given enough days off to attend to their posts in Velder and Hamel. With less demonic activity present, friendly sparring matches between swordsmen like Elsword and Raven could take place. Holidays, such as the Harmony Festival, allowed most of the non-Ruben native members to return to their respective homes. In short, it was a time of peace that allowed week-long rest and relaxation for many of Elrios' heroes.

One such week just happened to start on a particularly wonderful spring day. The breeze was cool, yet the sun's rays tickled the smooth skin of a certain slumbering demon. The El Search Party mansion was quiet, as most had taken their vacation outside Ruben. The tranquility permeated, since majority of the members decided to spend their well-deserved breaks in their own ways.

Yet said peace seemed to break even faster than when Banthus stole the El.

"Let's commence cleaning, everyone!" And those words were enough to sour up the mood of the tiny demoness. The white-haired girl bit the inside of her cheek, clutching the ends of the pillow against her pointed ears. _"Such a busybody…"_ she grumbled.

Regardless of any time of the year, Luciela was never the type for spring cleaning.

A soft knock was heard, causing another groan to escape the Noblesse's lips. _"Why'd she even use the word 'everyone,' if it's just us two in the mansion?"_ she pondered, ignoring the slowly increasing intensity of the knocks. By the time she surmised that Aisha had forgotten that they were the only two who had opted to stay behind, icicles had lodged onto the wooden frame of her door.

"Are you trying to fake sleep?" without hesitation, the Elemental Master shoved the door open. Her purple eyes locked onto the curled up snowball on the bed – as Lu's hair and blanket covered her like one. "Can't you let the queen have her beauty sleep?" the noble half-pleaded, huddling under the sheets all the more. Aisha puffed a cheek, and strode to the lump of white. She then tentatively poked the mound. Wiggling against the mage's finger, Lu had hoped that by doing so, it would cause the younger girl to leave her alone.

Instead, it produced the opposite effect – a light blush formed on Aisha's cheeks, and a slight grin found itself on her lips. After several prods, and satisfied seeing this rare, adorable side of the demon, Aisha Landar realized that it was time to get to work. She gave one last warning to the ever uncooperative demon, "I'll burn those sheets if you don't come out in 5 seconds."

"Go ahead. Didn't know you were this _impatient,_ "was the reply after she had mentally counted to five.

Of course, the Elemental Master was not the type to waste fine linen – especially since it was Lu's – by turning it into charcoal. She resorted to the rather clichéd method of yanking said sheets off. "I've always wanted to try doing this," she chuckled, grasping the nearest ends of the fabric. "Yet I guess, this'll be just as entertaining."

And with a snap, the cloth was flung across the room. "Entertained yet?"

A beat then passed, before a screaming Aisha bolted out of Luciela's quarters, the door slamming shut.

Lu chortled at her handiwork. Aisha could hear the treacherous laughter ring through the walls. "We're both girls, are we not?" Despite the door separating them, the Elemental Master could feel the Noblesse's signature smirk claw behind her. "H-How… Why d-do you even sleep in the nude?!" Aisha managed to splutter out. She just heard faint humming, and rustling of cloth. Her heart raced, hesitantly hoping that Lu was putting on something to wear. Images of those white tresses cascade down porcelain skin flashed through the purple mage's thoughts– causing her blush to madden all the more. Her eyes were so focused on the demon at that time; to the point she had (unintentionally) taken note of several regions that were normally just left to the imagination.

"I'm done changing, are you coming back in?" Lu hollered, her mood improved after seeing Aisha's plight.

"I-I don't believe you!" Aisha felt her voice hitch, so she continued, "What i-if Ciel were to see you?!" A scoff was heard behind the closed door. "Precisely the point. While he isn't around, I could wear whatever I want to." Technically, having nothing on shouldn't qualify as wearing something. The mage's blush intensified, her ever creative mind constructing scenarios of the demon queen sprawled on her bed, whilst flaunting those tantalizing assets.

"It's still risky! You shouldn't be so liberal that way." Aisha didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing the demon's body. But she stopped, doubling back at her words. _"Agh, who am I to be thinking this way?"_ she pondered, realizing it wasn't any of her business – lest they were something more.

"Fine, fine. My apologies if it surprised you," was the unexpected response to her advice. Aisha leaned on the door's surface, a slight swell danced on her heart. Surprisingly, there was no twinge of sarcasm in the Noblesse's voice. She felt strangely elated. For once, it felt like Lu cared about her honest opinion.

"Aisha, are we cleaning, or what?" an annoyed tone rung through the other side. Alerting her back to her senses, the Elemental Master giggled lightly as she opened the door for Lu. "Yes, let's get some work don—"

A shriek pierced the mansion a second time. If anything was redder than Elsword's hair, it was Aisha's face.

"As I said, I dress the way I want to~"

"PUT ON YOUR DAMNED CLOTHES ALREADY!"

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the rather vague summary! I wrote this up past 1 AM and wanted to try my hand on a shorter way of describing and depicting scenes haha. I hope that did not ruin the quality of my writing. Thank you for reading this far and don't forget to R/R!**

 **~BreadCrumble**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Firstly, I sincerely apologize for the amount of neglect in my account. I don't intend to make bi-yearly updates (is that even a word?), because I feel I can't commit to that either. I guess I just want to say that my updating will be very erratic. I only write when I have the free time, away from both schoolwork and video gaming/editing/drawing.**

 **Funny thing is that I really only write to brush up on my English (and I think it's a good improvement from my terrible English back in High School haha). But that aside, I am truly grateful to all those who read and enjoy my stories. Thank you for supporting this humble little writer's works. :3**

 **Without further ado, here's a little something I whipped up for Mother's Day.**

* * *

 **Title:** Do you want to build a family?

 **Summary:** Lu considers starting a family. Aisha misunderstands this in the worst way possible.

 **Character info:** Everyone's in their imperial paths (Aether Sage and Innocent).

 **Note:** The setting takes place in the Demon Realm, several years after the events of Elrianode. Aisha can be assumed to be somewhere in her mid-20's, whilst Lu is... still a thousand years old.

* * *

Stillness was a rare occurrence in the Demon Realm. Turmoil and disarray were once the evident states in these demonic regions. It was not uncommon, since most demon monarchs were war freaks who avoided peacetime like the plague. Thus, constant strife was the default situation in the underworld. Demons soon became notorious as they started going after other races – particularly humans. In short, the Demon Realm was never a safe place.

At least until Luciela R. Sourcream ascended the throne.

Aisha sighed as she glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was the weekend again, yet she felt compelled to continue her work in translating demonic scripts into human text. She yawned, staring out the window. Outside, she could see Ciel busying himself on one of the royal carriages. He mentioned something about "doing more manly chores" to prevent Lu from promoting him to the castle's head maid.

" _I wonder where she is now…"_

Lu had been out of the castle for two days already. She found it strange at how vehemently Lu begged her not to go with her. Eventually, Aisha gave in, and decided to stay at home. Parading around the Demon Realm was never her forte, after all. Surely, only select factions truly accepted their relationship – romance between a demon and a human was strictly taboo. In both perspectives, being related to the other race meant being a traitor to their original one. When Lu had announced Aisha as her queen consort, many prospective suitors of the demon monarch had erupted with rage. Civil wars broke out, and chaos ensued once more – until Lu herself stepped into the fray.

The conclusion: the Demon Realm learned the hard way on how powerful (and terrifying) the Steel Queen could be.

The Aether Sage found herself grinning at the memory. _"Lu really wants to fight for me."_ She reminisced another particularly comical instance involving a royal adviser. He insisted that Lu retract her statement of Aisha's title, and demote her as a mistress until the whole issue blew over. The images of how nimbly Lu conjured a Spectral Spear flashed through her mind. In a blink, said spear was lodged a centimeter away from the adviser's neck. "Any more complaints?" Lu's voice dripped with a sweetness that Aisha could only describe as deadly.

But she knew this was just a front for the demon queen. When it was just the two of them, she let her vulnerable sides surface. On particularly stressful days, Lu would be a lot clingier than usual. Whether she was reading, or translating texts (which she should be doing now), Aisha should be within arm's reach to her needy queen. Once Lu's arms were locked on Aisha – be it on her arm, or waist – the queen would start talking about how her day went, or rant about stuff like blowing up another kingdom for disrespecting her. Normal things, really. The mage would listen, dropping a comment or two; or would react accordingly, should Lu try to release her pent up frustrations through intimate actions. Aisha Landar indulged the little girl, thinking that it was the least she could do for someone who fought tirelessly for her and their relationship.

As much as she spoiled the queen, not all their times together were stress-relieving for either of the two. Suddenly, a chill ran down her spine. She remembered how one of Lu's recent rant was about starting a family.

* * *

 _"I need someone to rule this hell hole once I get tired of it," she pulled a fanged smirk as she lay on Aisha's lap. At first, the mage remained quiet upon hearing those words. If anything, she felt more engrossed in translating "how to bake sour cream cookies for newbies," than rebutting Lu's statement. Thinking that she wasn't paying attention, Lu sneaked a quick kiss on Aisha's thigh – earning a gasp and momentary attention from the bookworm. "We've been married for a year already, yet you still fall for my advances," chuckled Lu. Aisha let the earlier words sink in, before giving a proper reply. "You know, many other demon overlords could help you with that."_

 _Lu laughed, clutching her stomach. Aisha raised a brow as she tore her eyes off her reading material. "I don't get you at times, but I was serious on that reply." The demon queen regained her composure, settling for Aisha's shoulder. "Maybe you're right," a particularly dismal tone echoed in Luciela's voice._

* * *

It was only now that Aisha felt the gravity of her words. Cold sweat ran down the side of her face. Aisha knew she had her own mood swings, but what perfect timing for her to take it out on her significant other. She wished she could punch herself, hating how her lack of sensitivity had kicked in at the worst possible moment. Who knew where Lu could be now? For the love of El, she may as well be carrying out Aisha's suggestion at this very moment.

And she had no one to blame but herself.

As Aisha agonized over her thoughts, the creak of the door went unchecked. Audible clacks of heels went unnoticed by the room's occupant. Irritated at the lack of reaction, two tiny hands darted from behind, effectively clamping against Aisha's surprised eyes.

"What the-"

"Hey, nerd."

Aisha tried to pry off the small digits from her face, but eased at once when she felt the signature ring on Luciela's finger. "Umm… hey," what a reply. Lu giggled, retracting her delicate hands from her wife. "I'm finally back, and what a lovely journey it has been." Lu had a habit of speaking vaguely about her travels. It made her feel like her age – a few thousand years old – despite her body looking like that of a teen. She plopped on their bed, sighing in relief as she sniffed the covers. "Did you miss me?" Lu slurred, as she stretched like a cat on the sheets.

"Hmm, yeah." Aisha shrugged. A silence prevailed in the room. Lu didn't seem to mind, but Aisha's mind was assailed with all sorts of questions. _Where have you been? Did you really follow through with what I said? Can we please talk this out?_ Yet she didn't know how to start.

However, Ciel's shrill cries pierced the hallways – causing Lu's hysterical laughter to bleat out. Accompanied by the Royal Guard's rather unmanly screams were sounds of gurgling and high-pitched squeals.

 _The noises only a baby makes._

Confused and panicked, Aisha made her way to the door. Alerted, Lu jumped up, and tried to block Aisha's path. She did not expect the mage to react that way. But now, Aisha needed some sort of distraction to clear her thoughts better. "It's probably nothing~" Lu leaned on the door casually, arms behind her head. The Aether Sage scrunched her brows together, staring down at the shorter girl. "Lu, what are you hiding?"

The way Lu averted her gaze only confirmed her fears all the more.

"Please move," Aisha kept her voice leveled, yet her mouth felt parched. A lump was beginning to form in her throat, yet she swallowed it painfully. Lu clutched onto Aisha's hand, the free one that wasn't desperately trying to turn the door knob.

"Can you hear me out at least?" Lu asked, now making eye contact with her beloved. "It's not that I wanted to hide-"

"I'm sorry for even suggesting that." Aisha's voice came out quieter than she intended.

"Wha-?" Stuck between the door and the mage, Lu felt the latter's weight upon her shoulders. Trembling hands, with an equally shaky breath, held onto the puzzled Ishtar. "I'm sorry for being such a terrible wife," Aisha choked out. The demon queen rubbed small circles behind the mage, hoping that it would calm her down. "I never said anything like that," Lu herself felt her heart thunder against Aisha's chest. For one, it has been a few days since they had any contact, and worry was starting to set in.

"I d-don't want to lose you, Lu."

"I'm not going anywhere, Aisha." She whispered gently, brushing her lips onto Aisha's cheek.

"I hate m-myself for not showing how much I l-love you," Aisha managed to utter behind the tears pooling out. They sat through another moment of silence, save for the muffled sobs of the usually stoic mage. When the silence felt deafening, Lu spoke up. "You just have a different way of showing affection." Slowly, she took the mage's chin to face her. The red puffs surrounding her eyes made Lu's heart wrench.

"And that's one thing that made me fall in love with-"

Before she knew it, Lu felt her body launch forward, effectively trapping a rather surprised Aisha underneath. The door they had been leaning against had swung open, revealing a distressed Ciel heaving something up.

"Master, could you please keep this child from-" He caught himself mid-sentence, staring blankly at how suggestive the current state the two girls were in. Lu not only straddled Aisha, but having a leg accidentally between the taller girl's thighs was more than enough to send the wrong message. She tried to speak in order to dispel Ciel's thoughts, but her mouth lay slack. Both girls were beet red to their ears as no one exchanged a single word – until a burst of laughter came from the toddler Ciel held in his arms.

"Master, have you at least told Miss Aisha about her child?"

"Hey! Don't spoil the surprise, Ciel!" Lu growled, unmoving of her position. Aisha sat upwards slightly, kneading her shoulders as they fell first when the door had opened.

 _Wait, what did he mean by "her" child?_

"Ma… ma!" Amidst the arguing demonic duo, the toddler's voice broke into an audible squeal. She rapidly flailed her arms, causing Ciel's grip to loosen. "Set her down," Aisha muttered, and crawled out from under Lu. She noted how the little one did not have any horns, nor tail to speak of, yet the aura she emitted obviously that of a demon.

"She's a half demon," the mage mused. By now, Lu and Ciel had stopped their bickering, and quieted down. The child slowly snuggled up to Aisha's side, whilst the butler did a lifting motion with his arms. The Aether Sage took it as a cue to carry the child, in which the small demon gratefully nuzzled against her new mother.

"You know, you should have been honest that you were visiting an orphanage," chuckled Ciel. "I'm sorry that my master tends to hide her true feelings." A barrage of punches came from the tiny noble, as she prompted the Chevalier to can it. He soon took his leave, requesting Lu to control herself when alone with Aisha. This earned him a yank from his ponytail as he left.

"Haaa," Lu breathed in a deep sigh of relief. She sunk onto the bed, exhausted.

"Was this the surprise?" Aisha scooted to the noble's side, her arms cradled the now sleeping child. "Yeah," drawled the now tired Ishtar. A beat passed before Lu spoke up again.

"Before we got together, you once told me how you wanted to be a mother."

Aisha was caught off-guard at how Lu remembered such detail. "You were saying something about dating a good-looking guy, and one day filling Elrios with your babies with him."

"I... do recall saying the first clause, but I'm sure the second one was made up." Aisha could feel a grin pulling itself on her face. Her heart warmed at how Lu was trying to cheer her up.

"Well, I took those words to consideration. And I kind of brought it up when I said we should start a family," by now, the mage felt uneasy at how good Lu's memory was. She started to wonder if the demon remembered each and every moment in her past millennia of existence – yet that thought would be for another day.

What concerned her was the child who now lay asleep in her arms.

"How does she recognize me as her mother?" Aisha rocked the tiny demon in her arms when she started to stir.

"For the past 6 months, I drop by the orphanage every so often. Then I show her this." Lu pulled out a stack of photos from her pocket. She raised one of the pictures to Aisha's eyesight–revealing that most of said photos were that of mage. "Then I'd point at your face, and tell her that this was her mama."

Aisha felt the tears sting once more in her eyes. A sniffle, but before she erupted into tears, Lu pulled her to a tight hug.

"I know I should have told you earlier about this," Lu buried her nose on Aisha's neck. "But I wanted to surprise you, and I wished to be a better partner for someone as great as you." All of the mage's worries disappeared as she slowly melted into the Noblesse's embrace. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Lu," was all she could offer, as she feared that the tears of joy would spill over. But this did not go unnoticed by her ever-caring demon queen.

"If you want to cry, go and I'm just as happy as you are," Lu murmured against the girl's skin. A feeling of security swelled upon Aisha as she felt the demon pull herself closer. The way Lu held her, a grip that showed how much she wouldn't let go, made her heart flutter. She had no time to beat herself up for swimming in doubt earlier, as Lu offered her the forgiveness that she knew she didn't deserve. How could she have grown suspicious of someone who not only fought for her, but also did all she can to make their relationship whole.

"Lu, thank you." As much as it wasn't her style, the mage gently took Lu's cheek in her free hand. The latter rubbed against it, a comforting smile on face.

"What do you think we should name her?" mumbled the demon queen.

"Hmm…"

Aisha scanned both her new child's face, and then pulled her gaze back to Lu's sleepy one. A small smile painted on her lips as an idea dawned upon her.

"I have the perfect name for her."

* * *

 **Endings are really the bane of my writing haha~ Have any name suggestions for their (yuri) baby? Do leave them in your reviews if you have any ideas. Thank you for reading this far and don't forget to R/R!**

 **~BreadCrumble**


End file.
